exploitfactorsfandomcom-20200213-history
EF-Murder In 2H5 Cp 1
Interlude '''Chapter 1: Transfer Student''' “Alright! Settle down, everyone, I have something very important to tell you guys.” The male teacher in the classroom said. “Does that mean you are finally proposing to Ms. Nusrah, Mr. Imran?” A male student at the front teased. “No.” Mr. Imran glared at him, “We have a transfer student.” When the two words “transfer students” left the teacher’s mouth, the entire class went silent as if it were the calm before the storm. And the storm did indeed come, the students roared into a series of either a rifle battalion of hysterical questions or words of suspicion and doubt while some others minded their own business. From the side panel windows, the student standing obscured outside the class front doors peered in to see the teacher, Mr. Imran, casually walked towards a student desk in the front. He made extreme precision to ensure that the student seated knew what he was about to do by glaring into their eyes before raising a hand. Shortly afterwards, a loud slam on the plastic table boomed throughout the class. Mr. Imran looking pleased with getting everyone’s attention went back to the front of the class and cleared his throat. “Jason, please come in.” Jason immediately flung open the doors and walked briskly towards the teacher’s side. One look at Mr. Imran was enough to convey to Jason that he ought to introduce himself to his new classmates. “Um…I’m Jason Freeman.” Jason was surprised to find himself at lost for words. He never knew how to introduce himself to someone when he was with his aunt. In their own two secluded world, Jason only interacted with a handful of people and the reason why was probably something he had to search for himself. Mr. Imran handed Jason a worn out black marker, which prompted him to write his full name out on the whiteboard. When Jason faced the class once more, he half expected them to roar into a commotion again but the effect of Mr. Imran was clear. Although he did spot a few at the back “minding their own business”. Among them, the short student with glasses found himself being tackled by a tall one with an I-Pad arm pitted. Apparently the tall one went on a rampage onto another one much taller than the short one but less tall than the one tackling, much more broad and spectacled however. The group was so engrossed in the fight that they failed to see a very angry Mr. Imran stomping after them with murder-like eyes. Jason couldn’t bear watch the fate of the three stupid boys so he averted his eyes elsewhere. Now that he looked closer, there were no girls in the class. Wasn’t this a co-ed school? His eyes then met another one looking at him with both curiosity and boredom at the right side of the room from the whiteboard. The boy had black wide spectacles and two faint pimples on either side to compliment his predator-like eyes. He had a black fuzzy hair just like everyone in the class except Jason, and had his lips pursed inwards as if deciding the fact Jason was to be given. Besides the pursed-lipped boy was a much more chubby boy with cat-like eyes that also seem to decide something to do with Jason, as if they were calculating every inch of his body and life. The chubby one smiled at Jason while the other one still remain pursed and still. Mr. Imran came back shortly after his murder on the three boys who were now basically in a half hanging-half drooped standing position. The teacher gave a wide smile before saying, “Now, choose a seat you like and get ready for the next class.” The young man scrambled to an empty seat behind the two boys who previously staring at them were staring at the vast horizon of the hallway outside the windows. Jason heaved a sigh of relieve when he reached his seat and was soon greeted by a huge face that made him jump slightly. “I’m Joshua Khoo. Full name is Joshua Khoo Wen Xin, nice to meet you Jason Freeman.” The chubby one said before jerking a hand to his right, “And this emo guy here is Joshua Alexander Darma-Something.” “Hi?” Jason tried for a weak smile. ''Begone lost soul who wandered in here.'' Now Jason really did jump out of his seat. The culprit was as clear as day when he caught sight of the thinner black-specs Joshua snickering with his hands desperately trying to contain his laughter. “Don’t scare me like that! Dammit.” Jason slumped forward onto his new desk. The chubby Joshua was now also laughing apparently realizing the situation. “Now now, don’t be so mad over this prankster here.” “So?” Jason asked. “So what?” Chubby Joshua cocked his head to one side. “So how did he do that? A magic trick or something?” “Who did a magic trick?” “Are you messing with my head, the thinner Joshua of course!” “Oh '''that.''' For starters call me Joshua K and him Joshua A…Wait, do you really not know how he did it?” “What? Is it some kind of trend these days?” “No…” Joshua K now looked at Jason with surprised eyes, “It’s done using EPT.” ''Speaking of EPT, what’s your EP?'' The voice came in Jason’s head again. “Stop that” Jason snapped, “Heck what is EPT and EPs?” When Joshua K opened his mouth to speak again, someone banged hard at the class doors. “Hurry up guys!” Mr. Imran called out. “Crap art lesson already.” Joshua K fumbled out a key and some art materials, which Jason mimicked. Jason still did not know what EPT or EPs are but he did know that the counting down from 10 by Mr. Imran was enough to keep him on the move. There was no time to mop around; he has embarked on his journey in a foreign country, a foreign class and environment. This was 2H5 and he knew this class, this school holds the key to whatever the ''old man'' said about his aunt. '''That '''she was still alive and was somehow connected to her last will in the letter. '''[http://exploitfactors.wikia.com/wiki/EF-Murder_In_2H5_Cp_0 Back] Next'''